


#九ちゃんにだけ見せてくれた素敵な· · ·2

by Hikaripika



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaripika/pseuds/Hikaripika
Summary: smib/志伊前提下的九蓝这次带9玩儿，哄哄孩子
Relationships: smib, 九蓝, 志伊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	#九ちゃんにだけ見せてくれた素敵な· · ·2

“九酱，听说你最近没什么精神？”  
是志摩。

九重在发呆，哇，惹人怜爱。看样子是被志摩的下马威打击得不轻。

志摩笑了笑，闪开到一边去，给身后的伊吹让路，“伊吹，过来哄哄我们可爱的后辈。”

九重还是呆呆的，脑袋跟着志摩转动，看着志摩发愣，然后眼睛睁大。

“九酱，要做吗？”伊吹蹦蹦跳跳地过来，蹲下的同时下巴垫在手背上，手心贴在九重腿上。

九重这才回过神来。  
伊吹总是这样，他与九重生长环境和认知里的一切相违背，他对人毫无距离感，总是在别人的舒适区域边缘试探，又在产生不适感之前抽离，逐渐让人疏于防范，不知不觉间就被他闯进来了。他自己却没有感知似的——真的没有感知吗？

九重叹了一口气，他很想对志摩说“不要再取笑我了”，但是伊吹实在让人难以拒绝，而且最重要的是：伊吹不是属于他的，当他的主人乐于分享时，只有傻子才会拒绝。

志摩把伊吹从九重身上拉开，揽着他半边身子从后面解开衣服拉链。

伊吹歪头看向背后的志摩，嘴巴向上撅起来，“很冷啊。”

“可是很好看啊，”志摩用商量的语气说道，显然他已经深谙驾驭伊吹的诀窍，“不想给我们看吗？”

“想！”

伊吹的身体很白，又瘦得恰到好处，当他展开身体，那是视觉和触觉的双重享受。  
志摩揽着他的腰，掰开一条大腿别到椅子上，半个M字开脚，把伊吹展示给九重。  
伊吹也把身体向后靠到志摩胸前，仰起头来，伸展喉部的线条，志摩的触碰已经让他呼吸沉重起来了。

九重也一样。  
身边的空气开始燥热起来，九重感觉到那种久违的，只有面对伊吹才会有的燥动开始逐渐蔓延。

“我们叫九酱过来好不好？”志摩蹭着伊吹向后仰起的颈子一侧，手指像拨动吉他一样在伊吹身上弹奏着。  
“嗯……”，伊吹平常的那种轻快语调好像变得粘稠了一些，他依然仰着脖子，用甜腻腻的声音叫九重，“九酱，快点过来！”

九重有点适应他们俩的节奏了——他抬起了伊吹的另一条腿，向上抬高，用手肘架在自己腰侧。

伊吹的那双长腿，又细又白，纤长又充满力量，怎么摆放都漂亮得像件艺术品。

九重贴近志摩霸占的颈子的另一侧，伊吹立刻搂住九重，腿也往九重的腰后缠上去。九重又被激活了，喘着粗气解开裤子，年轻人呀，志摩一直等到他把阴茎顶到伊吹的大腿上才制止他，“等下。”

他把手里掰着的大腿也递给九重，九重应了一声把人接过来——伊吹的重量几乎都挂在了九重身上。九重不知道志摩要干什么，空挡的几秒钟他感觉自己变成了放置一件精美艺术品的支架。

“我先来。”志摩对九重说，“你撑得住他吗？”  
九重又应了一声，乖得很。  
伊吹也哼哼了一声，是介于开心和着急之间的情绪。

志摩从身后进入伊吹，缓慢而温柔，伊吹发出了一声小小的惊呼，于是志摩放慢速度，他拉了九重一下，让他们向自己靠近，分担一部分伊吹的重量。

显然，显然志摩已经深谙驾驭伊吹的诀窍。  
各种难以用语言描述的细枝末节都在刺激着九重，但是他却无法制止自己感知到他们的默契。

“啊，志摩，好舒服，好舒服……”伊吹在九重的肩膀上反复扭着脑袋，用额头蹭着九重，额前的碎发蹭得九重很痒。

舒服起来也要撒娇吗？  
九重的阴茎凭空无奈地抽动了一下。

啊。

舒服起来还会咬人？

九重觉得这一切难以忍耐。  
当忍耐几乎要达到极点的时候，志摩的手伸进了他们两个紧贴的腹部中间，把伊吹往自己的方向拉近。

“伊吹喜欢肢体接触，充分的抚摸可以让他更兴奋。对不对？”最后一句话是在问伊吹，伊吹的颧骨附近一片浮红，眼睛藏在浅色墨镜片的下面看不清楚状况。  
“喜欢，亲亲也喜欢。”  
“你试试看。”  
志摩移开位置，让九重把伊吹放到椅子上，从侧面，只揽着伊吹半边身体，在九重面前跟伊吹接吻。

看得出来伊吹是真的很爱亲吻。

九重吞了吞口水。

伊吹的身体很白，现在已经变成淡淡的樱粉色，他全身心都投入到跟志摩接吻当中去了，伸展着长腿，脚背弓着。九重捏住伊吹的腿，用舌尖感受他胸腹薄薄的肌肉层，肌肉下面的肋骨根根分明，好像稍微用点力气就可以刺穿皮肤尝到他的血肉。

九重操进伊吹的身体里，把伊吹的注意力抢过来。

志摩把脑袋倚到伊吹肩膀上，说好是来哄孩子的嘛。  
“慢一点，”志摩的声音指导九重，“伊吹的敏感带很浅，你找找看。”

伊吹的身体抽动了一下，九重跟志摩交换眼神，然后沉下身子猛地往那里操过去。  
“九酱，好厉害，九酱……”伊吹叫得很大声，还有一些九重解读不了的词汇，夹杂在鼻音很重的呻吟里，“变得，变得湿噜噜咕啾啾了，啊…”

志摩贴在伊吹的一侧，微笑着握住伊吹抓过来的手。

精力旺盛的年轻人在伊吹高潮也没有停下，狠狠地不断插进伊吹痉挛着的身体深处，射得也很深，多少有点报复的意思。  
志摩接住差点滑倒的伊吹，跟他交叠着身体一起慢慢坐到地上。  
“轮到我了。”志摩把手插进伊吹还在发颤的双腿间，伊吹额前的散发被汗水殷湿，眼睛也湿漉漉得没有神采，但是听到指令，他还是张开了腿。

九重世人还是不高兴。

END


End file.
